Blood Brother
by Minnie Haris
Summary: Kagami Taiga lives his college life just fine-good friends, basketball rival slash secret crush, and perfect health. Until Himuro Tatsuya, his older brother-like friend calls him and asks for his favor to keep him alive. Kagami-Himuro brotp, aokaga.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD BROTHER**

Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my new series of AoKaga story. Beforehand I'd like to tell you that the idea comes after I re-read _My Sister's Keeper_, one of my favorite novels of all time by Jodi Piccoult. Basically, the story focuses on Kagami and Himuro, not mainly on AoKaga, but I guess I can work on that later in the future chapters. Let me remind you this story is a tragedy with major character dies, so if you don't want to read something tragic, just leave it. It seems like I love to write sad aokaga hahaa. That's because I love them so much I can think to make something like this… Aside from the genre, I hope you would like it. Please comment to help me write better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters

* * *

><p>"Kagami, can you help me here?"<p>

"Sure. Wait a second."

Kagami Taiga waltzed in to the kitchen carrying two plastic bags of groceries before quickly hopped out and made his way to table number four, where the other waiter—his senior in high school, the giant dork Kiyoshi Teppei, put empty dishes onto the tray. Both former Seirin's basketball players worked together as part-timers in a diner. The tall light browned hair guy wanted to ease his grandparents with the college tuitions, so he opted to work part-time and started saving. Meanwhile the former ace did not have financial problem. He worked there simply for cooking. The owner of the diner impressed by Kagami's cooking skill and hired him as the cook. The tall guy said okay. Not like he had things to do after classes, aside from maybe one-on-one match with the well-known rival Aomine Daiki, and watching over his clumsy senpai seemed a better thing to do than just going home and did nothing for the rest of the day.

"Quite a day, isn't it?" Kiyoshi said while cleaning the table.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's only Thursday. I'm certainly not waiting for Saturday," the deep red lock grumbled.

The older male chuckled. "Well, that's because of your cooking. People always come back for everything you make."

"I know, I know."

They were arranging the table available. The bell was ringing softly when the door opened. It was Kuroko Tetsuya and his one-on-one partner, Aomine. They were the diner's regular customers. Kuroko loved any food Kagami cooked, and again this small restaurant had yummy vanilla milkshake, the light bluenette's favorite beverage. On the other hand, Aomine went there mostly to wait for his street basketball partner finished his shift. He ended up staying there to order some. Though he'd never admitted, the former Touou ace was crazily hooked up over Kagami's dishes.

"Welcome," Kiyoshi said brightly. Kuroko bowed at him while the other male lazily nodded. "Milk shake for Kuroko and, umm, what do you want to order, Aomine?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Aomine sat on the chair in front of Kagami. "Don't stay here too long, dumb ass. I won't wait for you if you slack off again," the tall man growled.

"I have to make sure the kitchen is clean before I'm leaving, jackass. It's not like I want to make you wait, either," Kagami retorted.

His rival clacked his tongue. Aomine always did what he pleased. But he was not bad. The tan young man was Kagami's pain in the ass countless times, yet he never seemed to be bothered by him. Aomine would always wait for him finish his work regardless of his annoyance for being the one who's waiting. The crimson haired man could always ask the other male to straightly go home without him. He kept that all to himself, because deep inside he was happy to see Aomine still sitting there at the diner after work. It's relieving to have someone waiting for your return, even if he only wants to challenge you one-on-one at the hoop nearby and follows you home to slouch back on the couch, tired from the game. Kagami has gotten used to having Aomine around.

"Don't mind him, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is not honest whenever he's with you. He told me earlier that he would eat everything you make today until your shift end," Kuroko informed his Seirin partner with flat tone.

"Hey, Tetsu! How could you tell him that!" Aomine snapped. Flush was slightly seen on his tan face.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "You two are really close, aren't cha!"

"Certainly not!" Aomine and Kagami shouted together.

Both men never directly showed their friendship—if people could say that arguing and bad-mouthing each other as being close. They fought for everything, be it in basketball and even small things, like Kagami furiously nagging at the taller man for messing up his wardrobe to find a shirt, or who's going to move first when they played one-on-one. They drove each other crazy yet both males were fine by the circumstances. That was that kind of relationship Aomine and Kagami had.

It wasn't surprised anyone. Their former teammates and friends got used to see them together grabbing dinner and hung out, almost like seeing twin-but-not-twin sibling quarreling which team is the best in NBA and what to get for dinner. Some people thought it was amusing to watch the tall men bickering about simple things.

Truthfully, they completed each other.

.

.

Kagami's shift had ended today. He took leaving after saying goodbye to Kiyoshi and the other staff, shouldering two large trash bags on his shoulders. Aomine was waiting for him close to the back door. The tan man furrowed his brows catching his street basketball partner bringing huge plastic bags behind him.

"Seriously?" he murmured, watching Kagami easily put them into the trash container.

"What?"

"I thought stomach is your strongest body part."

Kagami frowned. His appetite was like a hungry dinosaur, but the maroon locked man also physically strong. He never had serious trouble with his health, which was a good thing since Kagami lived alone.

"You're gonna buy me tons of burgers if I win?" Kagami smirked.

The other male snorted. "You wish."

They teased each other on until the redhead felt his phone buzzed. The caller ID was Himuro Tatsuya, his brother-like friend.

"Hello,Tatsuya!"

"Kagami?"

His voice sounded distant. It's been a long time since Himuro contacted him. Yosen graduate left basketball not long after he moved to Tokyo, due to his health. Kagami knew he had anemia since they grew close back in Los Angeles, but never thought it would affected the older man's basketball career. Himuro called sometimes only to check up on his dearly junior.

"Hey, how are you? I haven't heard you like, forever," Kagami chuckled. The man next to him pouting as his being was ignored.

"Yeah, I'm good," Himuro answered softly. "Listen, can you come to see me tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where would we meet?"

There was a long pause. Kagami heard Himuro took a deep breath.

"Tokyo Medical Center. I'll meet you there."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Short first chapter! It summed up some background of the characters I put into the story. I'm sorry if it's not really good. I will make it up for the next chapter. I'd like to see your comments so please leave some when you stop by! Thank you :*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 2**

[Thank you so much for reviewing my story! No AoKaga this chapter but I'll make sure they have their chapter ^^ I'm not really good with medical terms, so I googled most of it and made up the rest. It's fiction anyway! Not beta'd, so blame me for my down and enjoy this chapter. I'll see you again very soon! Reviews and comments are welcomed as always XOXO]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Himuro Tatsuya sat near the window, wandering away. His dark purple eyes—the other one covered by his fringe scanned everything outside the glass window. It was one day at early autumn. The trees turned slightly brownish, some looked reddish. The weather was warmer and people went out with their coats on. The young good-looking man watched some boys playing basketball at the hoop not far from the hospital he currently stayed. His room was on the sixth floor. He could see the hoop and residents clearly beneath the glass.

How Himuro wanted to be able to play basketball again.

At the age of seventeen, the tall guy was diagnosed with an acute leukemia. He was easily exhausted and nose bleed frequently. His parents used to think it was only anemia. He's given supplements to help him recover soon. But the result was the opposite, his health worsened. Whenever the boy played a little too long, he caught fever and could not breathe normally. Bruises shown on his pale skin after he was done exercising. The strength he used to proud of had weakened.

Himuro's life changed since then.

He'd been under doctor's care for two years. For the treatment schedule, Himuro must come to the hospital and stay for a few days to cover up injection marks on his body when he was still in Yosen High. No one knew the former member of Yosen's basketball club commuted from Akita to Tokyo for therapy. Perhaps Murasakibara Atsushi sensed his changing condition, but the giant junior said nothing. His mother came once in a while, despite her tight work schedule in the States. Mrs. Himuro must assure her son was okay.

The Yosen graduate put on thick jacket and went out of his room. Being in and out of Tokyo Medical Center for more than twenty months, Himuro recognized some people from the hospital. Nurses were aware when he passed by. They stole glance at the pretty guy and giggled nervously when his eye met theirs. It was the atmosphere Himuro had been familiar with. He was okay with that.

The contemporary floor clock at the lobby displayed twenty past eleven o'clock. _He's late_, Himuro thought. He glanced at the news board around, seeing some articles about health. There was one printed paper about cancer. The young man felt a pang inside his chest. The jealousy toward Kagami's talent was the reason behind his condition. Not only Himuro was envious of the redhead's talent, but also his power—his health. Kagami's sun-kissed skin glowed whenever he played basketball. His eyes sparkled, the kind of sparks Himuro once had, but now gone, disappear within his illness. He wanted to feel that again. He hoped to run and jump into the ring and to feel alive once more.

If that meant he had to ask Kagami for help.

"Tatsuya!"

Kagami hop in to the lobby. His sweat dropped around the line of his temple down his jaw. The shop owner got on his way to the hospital because lunch time was only half an hour.

"Sorry," the crimson locks gasped—"I've got to run some orders—"

"That's okay," Himuro smiled gently. "I'm glad you came. It's my fault for asking you to see me so suddenly."

"No, no! I'm happy you called. I want to see you, too." Kagami beamed. "But, why are we meeting here? Are you okay?"

Himuro chuckled. Standing before him was the man he thought as a younger brother, the Most Valuable Player in high school, the rival he was always jealous about, yet Kagami was still the same: his innocence. Kagami looked at him confused, his unique brows furrowed.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," Himuro said. "But before that, let's take a walk."

Outside the main building was chilly. Himuro gave Kagami a quick look around the medical center. He told Kagami that he was currently staying in this hospital. He got treatments and chose his own meal in the cafeteria, the older man chuckled.

"It sounds like you're having fun here," Kagami said.

Himuro gave a quick glance and smile gently. They walked inside and went to Department of Oncology, to Dr. Koshima's office.

"I need a company. Are you okay?" Himuro asked, before opening the office door. Kagami blinked at the name plate on the door. What is oncologist? The crimson haired was not that smart to figure the word mean, but he had a hunch it was not something good.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

The door opened, there was a middle-aged man—still good looking, hair as dark as steel, grayish on the upper head and blackened down the neck, wearing a neat brown shirt and a nice tie under his white suit sitting behind his desk, turning away from the computer screen. The old man smiled when he saw Himuro came.

"Tatsuya-kun." Hearing the way he called the other man, Kagami realized they were close. They had been knowing each other.

"Koshima-san." Himuro bowed at the doctor. "This is Taiga. Kagami Taiga."

Himuro introduced his younger brother-like to his doctor. Nervously, Kagami quickly gave him a deep bow. The doctor observed the tall young man fast, then beamed.

"Hello. Please, have a seat."

Both men sat in front of Koshima's desk. Kagami had never experienced going to Oncology Department before, neither meeting one of the expertise. Does something bad happen, why are we here, was the redhead had in mind. Next to him, Himuro looked calm.

"Kagami-kun, it's so nice to see you," Koshima smiled. "Honestly, we've been expecting you to come here."

Kagami flustered. "Expecting me?"

"Yes. It may sounds confusing, but we—I, and Tatsuya, think you have to know about Tatsuya's condition."

Kagami looked at the doctor confused and turned to Himuro. He didn't say anything, only showed him reassuring smile, which was not assuring Kagami at all.

"Tatsuya is suffering blood cancer, or leukemia, you might have heard that term. He's been under my care for about two years. His body responds well to the treatments, that's why he still looks good up till now. We give him hemodialysis, chemotherapy, and some other therapies to keep his health. As long as we can, we try our best to make him cured."

Kagami frowned while listening to Koshima's explanation. _Blood cancer? Tatsuya has blood cancer? No way_. He glanced at Himuro. Once again, the man put on that smile.

"Unfortunately, for the past week his white blood cells are dropping low again. We can't continue his treatment if the cells produce low number. It may end up bad. He needs blood transfusion to trigger his white blood cells' production," Koshima went on—"And we find that your blood type matches Tatsuya's blood."

Kagami felt his head spinning. "What?"

"Do you remember you donated your blood in blood donation event last month?" Koshima inquired.

"Yes, I did," he replied with inpatient tone. "I signed up for blood donation from—"

"Our hospital," the oncologist added. "We check our blood supply to see which blood that can be transfused into Tatsuya's body. You see, his blood has rare cells and it is hard for us to find blood type that match his. The nearest way probably to clone him—if possible, but we're running out of time. And then," Koshima raised his tone. "We found your blood."

Kagami's funny brows were taut. Himuro closed his eyes, listening.

"It's miraculous to find your blood type almost significantly the same as Tatsuya, even though you're not blood related. Usually they have to be brothers or clone, designed to be exactly the same. So we told Tatsuya about your blood and he said he knew you, so I told him to contact you."

Frowning, he looked at Tatsuya who silently watched him. Eyes to eyes, they didn't say anything. The older guy just stared at him, as if insisted Kagami to keep listening.

"We have talked about this." Koshima took off his glasses and put them on some files. He entwined his fingers on the desk.

"Kagami-kun, we would like you to be Tatsuya's blood donor."

The words glided out smoothly from the doctor's lips. It sounded light and heavy. Easy to be said, heavy to be heard. Kagami sat there, blinked couple times to the doctor, trying to digest the words 'blood donor'. He wanted him to donor his blood for Himuro. No, the doctor and Himuro hoped he would give his blood.

It was beyond what Kagami could take. His head throbbed by sitting in the oncologist's room. The redhead didn't like staying too long in the hospital. And there he was, listening about the cancer and blood transfusion and Tatsuya.

"How—" Kagami left the words hanging. There were so many things inside Kagami's head.

"You only need to donate your blood for him, that's all," the forty something doctor said. "Two months from now, if you're willing to. And surely we'll examine and monitor your health to make sure the transfusion is safe. We have seen your medical record and it's good, actually. We can possibly do the transfusion every month by seeing your strong health condition."

Still, it didn't comfort him at all. Kagami palmed his forehead. He wanted to get out. The tall man needed to be outside, inhaling the fall's air as much as he could.

"Koshima-san," Himuro spoke, for the first time after the whole cancer thing. "Could you give us time?"

Koshima gazed for a second. He took his glasses and stood. "Sure."

The oncologist left his room. The room was spacious, yet it felt too cramped for Kagami. The silence surrounded him. Cold sweat dropped down his temple. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Kagami."

He looked up and saw the pair of pretty dark purple eyes looking back at him, fretting. Since the tournament three years ago, they made up their botherhood. Himuro was always been Kagami's older brother figure and so was Kagami to Tatsuya. They protected one another and treasured the bond dearly. Then Himuro walked out on the former Seirin's ace again, because cancer took away his career and his life.

"I'm sorry you have to found out like this." Himuro's voice was soft. Kagami stared at him with brows were taut. "I couldn't tell you by myself. I couldn't bring myself up for this—"

"But it's serious," Kagami growled. Ever since he came to the hospital, the taller man wanted to confront Himuro. "You have cancer? And it's been two years?"

Himuro exhaled. He did not want to ask for anyone's help if he could. The hemodialysis and chemotherapy had helped him staying alive for two years. However those weren't enough. Blood transfusion was required for his treatment and apparently of all people, Kagami had to be the donor. It wasn't easy for him too, to call up Kagami after a long time and tell him about the illness he'd been suffering.

Himuro never wanted Kagami—and anyone else to know.

"I don't want anyone I know to find out," Himuro confessed. "But apparently to get better, or at least to be healthier than my condition now, I must get transfusion."

Kagami kept his mouth shut.

"Look, you don't have to do this. I asked you to come because—"

"Still," Kagami interrupted. His face darkened. "You want me to donate my blood for you."

"Yes."

The respond was quick. Their eyes met. Himuro's stare was deep, not turning away from Kagami.

"You're the only one who can possibly save me, Taiga."

The tone sounded shaky and true. It was the first time Kagami saw the older man looked vulnerable and wretched. Cancer was the illness anyone never expected to have. It could have suffered anybody—it could have been Kagami. It was Himuro who asked for his help. Not a stranger, nor enemy. Certainly he would like to help. But after the justification and Himuro's words, Kagami was aware he played an important role to save his brother's life.

He was scared.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 3**

[disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kagami had never been so happy to stand in the hoop again with Aomine.

Not after two months he hardly turned down Aomine's invitations with cheap reasons like tons of papers—which were so not true, or longer shifts in restaurant. He said he must come up with new recipes for his boss so he stayed late at the kitchen but in fact he made a run to the hospital. Kagami could not lie to him any longer because hence, his rival sensed something fishy faster than he thought.

Two months since the meeting with Himuro, in the long run he was able to meet the indigo bluenette to play one-on-one. Because they went to different faculties, both males rarely bumped into one another. Kagami texted him sometimes, though mostly Aomine teased him in his replies, jokingly said the other man might want his ass be kicked again in the court. It was weird for Kagami that a simple activity like texting could make him so happy. They met couple times to grab lunch together or Aomine suddenly showed up at the restaurant with his colleagues.

Things got in his way—the crimson haired guy signed the agreement paper to be his brother's blood donor and since then, he changed his schedules much to his health concern. Chiefly, it was the same as changing his usual life.

Aomine couldn't help but notice.

Their meeting lessened, Kagami's appetite turned small drastically—really changed. He usually order twenty something burgers, now he only ate three, five to the upmost. Kagami's basketball routine was out of schedule too. His fiery gaze at basketball, much to Aomine's monitor, slowly dimmed.

"Stop," Aomine says in the middle of their game.

Kagami dribbled the ball. "What? Why?"

"You don't play like usual," Aomine grunted. His brows furrowed.

The other man swallowed hard. Surely Aomine would notice his change of play. They played together almost everyday before it all started.

"I play like I do usually," Kagami muttered.

Aomine could hear his voice shaking. Although their relationship somehow more like they were rivals, yet they deeply cared to one another without clearly showing it in public. Both males turned to be somewhat _eventual friends_—they accept each other's presence within time.

"Something's bothering you?" the taller male asked, out of blue.

Kagami stopped dribbling the ball on his hands. He exhaled slowly. The thing that happened to him, he hoped he could tell Aomine that he was up to something big, thing that could change his brother-like's life. That's why he limited his routine, be it his eating and even his basketball. The crimson haired man was no longer able to play basketball with the old routine.

"Maybe I'm just tired, that's all."

"Tired?" Aomine snorted. "What do you mean you're maybe tired? You don't like our one on one session anymore?"

"No, of course not!" Kagami retorted. "I've been waiting for this since two months ago. It's just—" there was a pang inside his chest—"I was busy. I'm sorry I turned down your invitations the past two months. I was caught up to something."

"Yeah, and you didn't bother to tell me," the former Touou ace cynically murmured. "You're with me but it seems you don't focus on our game. Screw this, maybe we should stop our one on one huh, Bakagami?" Aomine snapped.

Kagami turned, looked at the other male in grief. He didn't object Aomine's words.

"I'm sorry, Aomine," he said in a low voice.

"For what? For your half-assed play or for not telling me what's on your mind?" Aomine almost shouted.

He just stood there, no reply. Kagami was looking at the ball—his basketball he loved so much. But now it felt like his feelings fell apart.

"I'm leaving." Aomine turned to leave the court, Kagami didn't even stop him. He only stared at his broad back, walking away with rage inside. It was painful to see Aomine left. He always loved the time they spent together. It could be the last time their session together, he should have been played better. Kagami should told him properly about his circumstance now and he let his chance slipped away.

Kagami's phone buzzed.

It was a call from Himuro.

The tall man sighed. Clearing his throat, his thumb swiped his touch screen phone.

"Yeah Tatsuya, I'm coming."

.

.

.

.

[I'm sorry for the lack updates! I've been busy traveling and hardly touch my aokaga draft TwT This chapter I make it short just to give you brief situation that's going on between my lovely pair. Until then please kindly wait for my update. Reviews are welcomed as always ^^]


End file.
